


Friendly Advice

by Randomsmeg



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Bing bashing, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mongelina, Monrosalee - Freeform, Monrosanick, Nickroe - Freeform, Plotting Nickalee, Pornroe, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5696293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomsmeg/pseuds/Randomsmeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalee is away at a convention, Nick receives a text from her while they're discussing Monroe. </p><p>"Ask him to knot you, it's awesome."</p><p>It goes without saying that she also inserts the wet emoji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoite/gifts).



> For Yoite for being super awesome and encouraging.

"Hey Nick, I was kinda busy here man, do you think we could get together later?"

Nick didn't bother listening to the end of Monroe's sentence as he forced his way into Monroe’s home, as usual. He did notice several boxes piled up near the staircase but he had more important matters he needed to discuss with his friend. 

The blutbad rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to tell Nick he really didn't have time but the Grimm shoved his cell phone into Monroe’s face. 

"Tell me what it means."

Monroe frowned. He was waiting for some kind of horrific murder scene or maybe a drawing of some ugly wesen but instead he read a text message Rosalee had sent to Nick. 

*Ask him to knot you, it's awesome.* 

Monroe shook his head as he gave Nick his phone back. 

«No way. Why did I marry this woman? She must have smoked all that tea she sells."

He walked to his boxes and crouched to open the biggest one. Nick followed him like a shadow and tapped repeatedly on his shoulder. 

"Come on, I searched my books but I can’t find anything about it, I asked Rosalee but she must be really caught up in her convention thing because she won’t text back."

"I’m glad it's not in your books. Why don't you just google it ?"

"Google it?"

"Yes, Nick, google it. You don’t know Google? It’s a search engine, amongst other things, haven’t you heard of the intern--"

"I know what Google is, you idiot, I just really doubt I’ll find anything related to blutbad. And I prefer to use bing, so the joke’s on you. »

"Bing? What the hell is wrong with you? Anyway, knotting is something we share with, well, a lot of canid creatures, so... Anyway there’s no way I'll do it with you. Or to you? Whatever, just drop it. » 

"Alright, so it has to be a sex thing."

"Bravo, detective."

Nick had a grin plastered on his face and Monroe did not like it one bit. He groaned and stood up, striding to his living room to flop down on the couch, looking like the embodiment of defeat as Nick typed like a maniac, eyes stuck to his phone as he sat down on the edge of Monroe’s armchair. The blutbad stared at him, looking discouraged and a bit worried. Nick’s grin became wider and wider as he read the random informations he was finding about knotting. When he decided he knew enough he looked at Monroe, his eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"I wanna do it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No way José."

Nick stood up from his armchair and strode to the couch, making Monroe want to shrink. 

"Why?"

"Because, man! It’s the kind of thing I want to do only with my wife. And I can’t do it on demand. what to you think I am, some kind of Netflix for sex?, I need to be, like, really, really turned on."

"Monroe, you’re always turned on, you’re a fucking rabbit. I’m actually starting to wonder if you’re not part Willahara."

The blutbad made a face at Nick, looking highly unamused. 

"Ha. Ha. Well, I mean it, it’s really not something I can control and besides, it’s reserved for Rosalee."

Nick pouted a little and hid the fact that he was just the tiniest bit hurt by Monroe’s latest argument. And by the first one too. 

He started playing with the buttons of Monroe’s shirt, his eyes fixed on the crook of Monroe’s neck, where he usually loved to leave bites and kisses and also where Monroe smelled the most wonderful. 

"Okay, I get it, Rosalee is your one true love and she gets a special treatment, even though she was more than willing to share the information. But are you saying I can’t turn you on enough for you to, I don’t know, knot me or whatever you call it ?"

Monroe rolled his eyes and groaned in despair. 

"You know very well what you do to me, idiot. "

Nick looked up into Monroe’s eyes and smiled softly. 

"Well, I'm not sure, because it really sounds like you’re trying to tell me that you can’t reach that level of ecstasy with me."

Monroe chuckled and shook his head. He knew Nick was being a manipulative little bastard but he still wanted to show him how mad with need he could make him. He wrapped an arm around the shorter man and sneaked his tongue slowly past his lips. He didn't notice the pleased grin on Nick’s face. Soon, there was no place left for smiling anyway, when they both opened their mouths and rubbed their tongues together, invading each other’s mouths. 

Nick slid his hand under Monroe’s untucked shirt, just to check if he was indeed making his friend feel hot. And he was, he knew from how warm Monroe’s skin felt that he was burning up with want already. They broke the kiss, their tongues almost refused to let go of each other but after a few seconds they finally parted and Nick laughed, loving the effect he had on his friend. Well, he had this effect on lots of people, but he didn’t care about the others. 

"Okay then, you romantic, I won’t insist, but Rosalee will be sad that she won’t get to hear the story, I’m sure she would have loved it."

Monroe frowned a little.

"How often do you guys talk about these things?"

Nick laughed softly, his voice laced with desire, his eyes locked with Monroe’s and filled with affection. 

"Very, very often Monroe."

Monroe shook his head and let out a heavy, exaggerated sigh. 

"My life sucks."

A gentle smile graced his face as he leaned in to rub his nose against Nick’s gently. 

"Mine sucks even more, my werewolf best friend will only knot his wife."

"I’m not a werewolf, silly, I’m a blutbad."

"Potato, *Potato*."

Monroe tapped Nick on the nose. 

"Why don’t you stay here, help me put up my Christmas decorations, and then maybe we can have a lot of beer and have drunken sex in your old bedroom. That’s the kind of fun that’s only for you."

Nick gritted his teeth. These big boxes were full of Monroe’s beloved christmas knickknacks. What a lousy Grimm he was, walking into the worst blutbad trap ever. He had come to Monroe hoping for hot, kinky sex and all he was getting was an afternoon of standing on a stool, hanging up garlands whilst being bossed around. The promise of beer and sex was enticing though. 

"Okay. You suck."

"Yeah, I do. I prefer it when you do the sucking though."

Nick smacked him lightly on the stomach and got up, soon followed by Monroe who was quick to switch on his decorator in chief mode. 

The afternoon went on and Monroe couldn't help thinking of what Nick had asked, spacing out from time to time. He had lied a little because he had knotted other girls before Rosalee, including, but not limited to, Angelina,on the very first night he had met her,too. He really was too much of a slut in his younger years, he thought as he recalled that particular night, discretely eyeing Nick who was fighting with tangled up garlands. He wondered vaguely what the Grimm, who had not particularly liked Angelina, would have thought about it. 

Monroe remembered every seconds as if it was a movie burned into his hard drive of a brain. Hap had introduced Angelina to him at a gloomy looking bar and all it had taken was forty-five minutes for them to hook up in a hotel room that was just as gloomy. They had fucked all through the night, woged the whole time. He had taken Angelina on her hand and knees and had given her orgasm after orgasm. She’d not begged for it. She’d demanded it, always harder and more of his huge, stiff dick. He complied, pounding her wet body harder still, feeling like she was about to burn up. He missed that from having sex with someone the same species than him, how utterly hot their bodies went when they made love. She’d growled and told him how she loved the way he fucked, how strong he was. She’d told him the filthiest things and it’d gone crescendo until she’d looked over her shoulder, her eyes red. She’d asked and he’d delivered, filling her up, coming hard, his body twisting, shaking, his hips jerking and making her scream. From that point on, their relationship had been like a wonderful train wreck in slow motion. He had done things with her that he still had nightmares about, and other things he treasured. He had never dared to go that hard on Rosalee. He didn’t want to anyway, didn't need too. The sheer intensity of his feelings for her was enough to make his heart feel like it could implode just from kissing her. And then there was Nick, whose friendship he cherished and whose body made him feel like a drug addict. 

He was brought back to reality by Nick who rang a little bell near his ear. 

« I want that beer now. »

Monroe looked up and grinned at his friend. He finished placing his little wooden animals in the manger and stood up, looking at Nick’s parts of the decorations. 

« Woah you actually did great, here I thought all you could do correctly was chopping heads off. »

Nick offered Monroe his most sarcastic smile.

« Yeah well, now I need to get hammered. It looks like Santa crapped all over the place. »

« Lovely. I need that beer too now. »

Nick sat down on the couch, curling himself on it in the most comfortable way. Monroe soon joined him with a six-pack and sat close to his friend.

They drank and talked and laughed until they fell in a comfortable kind of silence. Nick was looking at the pretty lights, Monroe was staring at nothing in particular, wondering if Rosalee had gone back to her hotel already. It was Nick who finally spoke.

« So, tell me more about that knot thing. »

Monroe rolled his eyes and laughed.

« You’re not going to let it go, are you? »

« Come on, I’m just curious. How does it happen? »

Monroe scratched his head, trying to come up with the right words,and scouted even closer to Nick. 

« Well… as I told you it happens when the sex is really good. And when it happens, it’s like an orgasm that doesn't stop, and I can’t stop coming. Oh dude, talking about it feels so awkward"

Nick watched Monroe’s lips as they moved, his eyes going black as Monroe’s became red in excitement just from talking about it. He licked his lips and pictured Monroe and Rosalee tangled in a mess of limbs in the middle of the bed, sweaty bodies rocking together. Monroe’s voice got lower, speaking directly to that part of his brain that made Nick want to fuck himself onto his big blutbad cock without any further ado. 

Nick set his empty beer bottle on the coffee table and moved into Monroe’s lap, puting his arms around his neck. He whispered softly,

"Woah."

"Yeah. It just doesn't stop for at least twenty minutes and it feels like I’m going crazy because it’s so good, man, you have no idea..."

Nick couldn't help feeling a bit hurt. He looked away and a bitter little smile showed up on his face. 

"And it was never good enough with me for you to want to do it?"

Monroe put his hand on the back on Nick’s neck and forced their now human eyes to meet. 

"Nick, there was not a single time when I didn’t have to hold back. Every time we ever had sex, I had to go through efforts you can’t even imagine in order to keep myself from knotting you. Besides, I never did it with a guy. I think it has to be painful. I mean female blutbaden can take it. Female Fuchsbaus too, if they really want it. And oh baby, Rosalee wanted it, I can tell you. But guys in general, I don’t know."

Nick looked into Monroe’s eyes for the longest time before leaning even closer to kiss his nose, thinking his blutbad friend really did know how to make a guy feel better. Monroe pulled Nick tightly in his arms and nodded, burying his nose in the other’s black hair. 

"Let’s go upstairs okay?"

"Or we can have sex right here and now?

"Tempting but no."

"Why?"

Monroe woged and spoke directly into Nick’s ear. 

"Because I want to tie you up and fuck you how I want it, Grimm."

Nick looked at the now fully woged blutbad, his own eyes black and infinite, menacingly so. The expression on his face was cold as steel, but inside, his stomach felt warm and he was loving every second of it. He couldn't even believe Monroe was finally going to let it happen. 

Monroe had never wanted to tie Nick up before and had never been able to give a real explanation. Nick had an idea about what the actual reason was but he knew better than to ask. It was crystal clear that the blutbad was afraid that having such a tasty looking dish at his mercy might wake up old instincts and make him give up on his vegan diet. 

Monroe felt guilty about denying Nick something he really seemed to want and he was more than confident about his self control by now. It was time they took things to another level. 

He grabbed the back of Nick’s head and pulled him close for a merciless kiss, filled with tongue and teeth. That kind of kiss went straight to Nick’s groin. He was hard in his jeans already and so was Monroe. He lost no time and carried Nick to his old bedroom. He threw him unceremoniously onto the old bed, making it creak. It took only seconds for them to get rid of their clothes. 

They were stark naked when Monroe stood proudly on his knees between Nick’s spread legs and wrapped his hand around his cock, which made Nick’s mouth water, looking so big and stiff and perfect between his long legs. Nick wanted to act like a tough Grimm but when Monroe’s voice pierced through the creaking noises made by the bed, all he could do was whimper and obey. 

"Get yourself ready for me."

Nick nodded eagerly and sucked on two of his fingers, getting them wet and slick before sliding them up his hole, all the while staring at Monroe’s long fingers wrapped around that dick of his, that Nick wanted so bad. He cried out when he hit his own prostate and repeated the motion, even though he knew Monroe didn't like it when he pleasured himself too much while he prepped himself. The blutbad growled menacingly but Nick went on anyway, looking into Monroe’s red eyes. He was doing it on purpose of course, wanting a pissed off, rilled up Monroe to play with. 

Monroe wasn't going to accept it of course. He grabbed his own shirt and easily ripped it into long pieces. When he was sure that Nick was slick and ready, he grabbed his wrists and made him remove his fingers from himself. He moved to straddle his legs in order to keep him pinned into the mattress and tied him to the bed with what was left of his shirt. 

Nick was at his mercy now. He was tied up, naked, spread and slick, looking nothing short of breathtaking and utterly ready for Monroe’s cock. He had been a bad boy though, fucking himself with his fingers like that. Monroe decided it was time for sweet torture. He grabbed Nick’s legs and hooked them over his broad shoulders, he manhandled him until Nick was practically bent in half and pressed his face against his hole, pushing his tongue inside of Nick and fucking him with it. His hands were holding Nick’s legs, claws digging in the tight muscles of his inner thighs. 

Nick was sobbing in both pleasure and frustration, the muscles in his stomach trembling. He tried to arch his back to push into the pleasure but Monroe wouldn't let him. He stilled completely after a while and took it, letting the sensations invade his body, looking into Monroe’s red eyes, the smug expression on his face making Nick want to punch him a little. He relished the feeling of being Monroe’s plaything, absolutely loved how he could physically feel the blutbad’s lust for him. And the love. Nick knew there was love, but he did’t speak about it, he kept it to himself, near his heart. 

He was starting to feel like he’d go crazy if Monroe didn't fuck him soon though, so he opened his mouth and begged. 

"Monroe, fuck please I need you. Fuck me, please please... I love your tongue but please, I want you so bad."

The blutbad laughed and maneuvered Nick again. He shifted between his legs and entered him slowly, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parting slightly, loud, growling noises coming from deep in his chest. 

Nick threw his head back and gritted his teeth. waiting impatiently for the moment Monroe’s dick would hit that spot inside of him. He screamed with all his lungs when it did finally, tears welling up in his eyes from having his ass pierced so mercilessly. 

He relaxed when Monroe started fucking him at a rather easy rhythm, which to normal people’s standards was closer to the expression "fucking someone's brains out". Nick loved every second and stared at Monroe the whole time. The blutbad did the exact same thing, burning that picture of Nick into his memory, letting his clawed hands travel over Nick’s skin, leaving red marks. 

Nick smiled lazily at him, looking fucked out already and Monroe smiled back. He growled a little menacingly when he heard Nick’s breathless words. 

"You're a good boy, Monroe, such a good boy.You know how to fuck me... don’t you?"

Monroe growled and picked up his pace, his body tingling all over, pleasure heating up his skin. He would have looked way more flushed if he wasn't all sun kissed from gardening, freckles decorating his chest and collarbone. 

Nick was completely unaware of the battle going on in Monroe’s body. He just took it greedily, wanting as much as he could have before Rosalee came back. Maybe she would join them, he thought, smiling and moaning a little at the idea of yet another delicious night with them. He almost chocked when a huge, human hand wrapped itself tightly around Nick’s cock and started stroking mercilessly. 

Monroe had morphed back, it was easier to control his knot that way. Most of the time it was, anyway. He had not taken into account that having Nick all tied up for him would wake his most primitive instincts up.

Nick was suddenly able to read panic on Monroe’s handsome face. 

"Nick. Fuck, Nick."

"Yes yes Monroe come for me, I want you to, don't worry, I’m gonna come soon too... You’re so hot.."

Monroe shook his head several times, shutting his eyes tightly, his hand stilling though it stayed wrapped tightly around Nick’s cock, almost possessively. 

"No, no, no... I’m going to hurt you, I can’t. "

Nick started seeing white spots, both from being fucked so perfectly by Monroe’s hips which seemed to move on their own accord, and from the fear that was growing inside his stomach and spreading through his tensed body. As much as he loved having sex with Monroe, ending up as an afternoon snack wasn't exactly one of his plans. 

"Monroe what the fuck is happening?"

His voice was breathless and filled with fear. Monroe moaned desperately and pressed his face to Nick’s left leg that was still hooked over his shoulder his face burning in shame. 

"I couldn't help it."

Nick got it suddenly, he understood what was happening and he was both scared and more thrilled than ever before when Monroe’s cock grew inside of him, making him arch his back in pain. 

He suddenly wished he could reach for Monroe, to pet his shaggy curls and caress his damp skin. He was in pain, for sure, it was strange but it was also hot and a proof of something he would never talk about to Monroe. 

The blutbad finally looked into his eyes, and suddenly, all Nick could feel was pleasure. Monroe was exploding inside of him, warm wetness filling the grimm, the feeling only made more powerful by the sight of Monroe, losing himself quietly in his feelings, his body completely rigid, his hips making tiny jerks. Usually it only lasted short seconds, not long enough for Nick to memorize the details but now he had all the time he wanted. 

Monroe accepted the fact that it was happening and that he had lost the battle this time. He started stroking Nick’s cock again and it was enough to make the Grimm come, his body so spent and abused that it felt even more like a relief than usual. 

Nick enjoyed this peculiar post orgasmic bliss while watching Monroe still coming inside of him, his eyes shut, his mouth open slightly, soft growling sounds floating in the air between them. Monroe opened his eyes, finally and Nick felt him soften a little. Thankfully he still had enough presence of mind to rip off Nick’s ties before letting his exhausted, spend body fall down gently on top of Nick, pressing him further into the mattress. 

"Nick, I’m sorry... I... I couldn’t help it. I don't know why.."

"Dont apologize, stupid. That was hot. My ass died, but it was amazing."

He wrapped his sore arms around Monroe and hid his face against the blutbad’s neck. 

"I feel bad for you though, you didn't want to do it with anyone, besides Rosalee. "

"Yeah well, it’s all her fault. And you were right, she's going to want to hear the story."

He raised his head and looked into Nick’s eyes before kissing him deeply, slowly, drinking in the taste of his mouth and tongue, making him properly breathless again. Nick grinned when they broke the kiss. 

"Let me text her."


End file.
